Arrival/departure card is one of the forms to be filled in for leaving or entering a country. The arrival/departure card can be either a departure card or an arrival card.
Citizens are required to fill in the arrival/departure cards of different countries before leaving or entering the countries; therefore, they shall fill in the arrival/departure cards of non-native countries with foreign languages. The current method for users to fill in the arrival/departure cards of non-native countries is to translate the personal information into a foreign language and then fill the translated personal information into the corresponding location of the arrival/departure cards.
While implementing the embodiments of the Invention, the Inventor found at least the following problem in the prior art: some users, who leave or enter a country temporarily, might not be familiar with the foreign languages, nor the form-filling formats; therefore, as they have much trouble in filling in the arrival/departure cards, they even need to ask a service staff to help them.